


叔叔

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933
Summary: 年上20岁年龄差老男人 X 小野猫
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 21





	叔叔

01.

“叔叔，你喜欢猫吗？”

人生的相遇有时候就像一场电影，有的是充满烟火气的生活片，有的是慢格跳跃的文艺片，当然也有肾上腺激素飚增的动作片. 

而与这个男人的相遇可能是一部情色片，白宇在激烈接吻的空隙里仍有余裕的想着.

02.

十分钟前，他和一群损友们在酒吧里边喝酒边玩真心话大冒险. 等轮到他的时候，早就受够了无聊真心话的白宇果断选了大冒险，谁要跟一群毛都没长齐的家伙在这里讲真心话，出来玩本来就是为了找刺激的.

果然指定的冒险也足够刺激，斜前方卡座里坐着的黑衣男人，看起来成熟稳重冷静，而冒险是，去勾引他完成一个长达十分钟的接吻.

这个任务不光刺激还有点难度，这里不是同性酒吧，对方大概率也不会是个同性恋，何况这个黑衣男人看起来足够成熟，也许根本不屑这种小孩子的游戏，不过那又怎样呢，越有难度才越有挑战性不是吗？

眯着眼灌下一大口金汤力，再用手指抹掉嘴边的一点酒渍，白宇果断地走了过去.

怎么撩一个男人，白宇不知道，可他知道自己什么时候最有魅力.

像猫儿一样抻着细窄的腰半靠在卡座的皮质椅背上，吐出一点粉红的舌头笑的乖乖地看着对方，如果他的内心戏有声音那此刻应该是一声：“喵呜～”

“叔叔，你喜欢猫吗？”

男人慢悠悠地看过来，目光在白宇脸上稍稍停留了一下，然后漫不经心地说：“不太喜欢，猫毛过敏.”

白宇有一瞬间的尴尬，但是转瞬就消散了，他抬起头露出修长的颈线笑出两声气音，眼睛也弯弯地带着几分笑意.

“也有没有毛的猫咪.” 他一边说话一边毫不客气地坐了过来，凑近了贴在人家耳朵上低声说：“像人的那种...” 

男人稍微退后了一点儿避开白宇的贴近，嘴角带着一点礼貌而疏离的笑.

“不好意思，不管是猫是人，我都没有兴趣...小朋友.”

被直白的拒绝了，还被对方归类进了小朋友的队列，如果是平常白宇一定感到羞赧或气愤甚至调头走掉，可今天他没有.

他笑着看着眼前年长的男人，习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇后说道：“叔叔，我跟别人打了个赌，我要吻你，你要是不愿意就打我吧.” 

话说完他就贴了上去，像猫一样轻轻地舔了舔对方的嘴唇，然后迫不及待的把对方的唇瓣含进了嘴里.

他其实也是怕拒绝的，一边小心的吻着一边忐忑，他不知道对方会不会突然推开他. 他想赢得这场大冒险，也想征服这个拒绝了他的男人，于是这场亲吻不再单单只是亲吻，里面还混杂了他年轻气盛的胜负欲.

他一边吻一边靠近对方，一点点揽上对方的脖子，试探地去叩开对方的牙齿，他觉得这个男人应该比他大不少，不知道对方心里会怎么嘲笑他这种幼稚行为，会不会真的恼羞成怒揍他...

他一边胡思乱想一边极力的讨好，终于感觉对方的齿关打开了一点儿，循着缝隙把舌尖伸进去，微苦的酒味顺着舌尖传来，不似金汤力的柔和，是威士忌烈酒的味道，带着高酒精度数的灼热. 

没有感受到对方舌尖的推拒，白宇大了胆子把整个舌头都探了进去，一面去勾对方的舌头，一面含着对方的上嘴唇吮吻，他自认在同龄人里算得上吻技出众的，而且能连着吻二十分钟不用分开换气，所以只是吻十分钟而已，应该很好应付吧.

年轻人以为的接吻主战场是嘴巴，成年人用行动告诉他接吻只是开战的信号，情欲才是真的战场.

男人猛地按住白宇的后脑勺把他往前压，手也顺着毛衣下摆钻进去大力的揉捏着白宇的侧腰，手法色情，暗示意味浓重.

不知道什么时候，白宇已经被拉起来跨坐到了对方的腿上，身后就是桌子，他的后腰紧紧卡在桌沿上，腿根抵着对方的大腿，任唇舌和手都在自己身上游走，白宇听到了来自同伴的口哨声和起哄声，他知道自己赢了.

这一吻的目的已达成，他其实可以抽身喊停了，可是身体还有几分贪恋这样的激情，与眼前这个男人的激情，他不想这么快就结束.

“是你的电话在震.” 男人率先松开了手，向后靠在卡座的椅背上提醒着白宇.

“嗯？...啊.” 

白宇反应慢了半拍才意识到是自己放在屁股口袋里的手机一直在震，他略感抱歉地屈起膝盖搭在卡座的边沿上，然后直起腰掏出手机看了一眼.

“抱歉，我要去接个电话，你...” 白宇攥着手机着急走，但又犹豫该不该这么一走了之.

没想到男人很绅士地做了个请的动作，然后放低腿部让出空间方便白宇从他身上下来. 白宇道了声谢就急急地往酒吧门外走，走了没几步又突然停了下来，他回过头看了男人一眼，犹豫地说：“我...我等下还回来.”

他也不知道自己说这句话的动机是什么，想继续那个吻吗？还是想做点别的？白宇心里其实没有肯定的答案，他只是像贪恋糖果的孩子一样，觉得不够，这件事到这里还不够.

男人没有回应他，只是看着他笑了一下，然后默默举起手里的酒杯做了个“敬你“的动作.

白宇没有再耽搁，一路穿过人群小跑到门外，找了个完全听不到酒吧音乐的地方才回拨了电话.

“爸，嗯，我刚刚在自习室，现在出来了，你说.”

电话是白宇爸爸打来的，说是明天到B市要一起吃饭，白宇和他爸聊了差不多十分钟，等结束通话回到酒吧的时候，那个男人已经走了。

白宇看着空空的卡座有点失落，但又有点轻松，十分钟时间已经让他的激情褪去，就算对方还在他也不知道接下来还要干什么，走了也好.

03.

浪漫而情色的偶遇戛然而止也不失为一部好电影，如果没有后续的话.

白宇和爸爸妈妈一起坐在酒店的餐厅里，只觉得耳根发热手心出汗，他二十年的人生从没像此刻这么尴尬过，屁股如坐针毡偏偏一切还不可说.

“白宇，给你龙叔叔敬杯酒，我和你妈不在国内的时候要拜托龙叔叔好好照顾你.” 白宇他爸声如洪钟，说完还拍了白宇一下.

白宇端起酒杯勉强忍着心慌看向对面，怎么会那么巧，是上次在酒吧里和他接吻的男人，这个认知让白宇再次忍不住心率失常手心出汗. 

以为是个情色片现在突然变伦理片了，自己主动去勾引的居然是父亲的朋友，不止接了吻还坐了大腿，当时要是没刹车，后面还不知道会怎么样，白宇越想脸越红，手里端着酒杯半天没说出话.

“小宇可能不擅长喝酒. 来，白哥，还是咱们喝吧，你和嫂子放心吧，我会好好照顾小宇的.” 男人出声替他解了围，但白宇听着他说自己不擅长喝酒却更觉得像一句挖苦.

“一龙啊，多亏了你，要不我俩也不放心把他自己扔在国内，这个任期差不多两年，其间就麻烦你照顾小宇了. 不过你也不用特别操心，这孩子从小就懂事听话，几乎没怎么让我和你嫂子操心过，主要他在B市上学，要是有你再关照一下我就更安心了.”

男人放下手里的酒杯，一边微笑一边很是儒雅地说：“白哥，你放心吧，我肯定好好照顾他.”

白宇在心里冷笑着吐槽：“虚伪，不是你在酒吧里搂着我接吻的时候了，当时可是连手都伸进来了。”

可惜就算他自己吐槽的再多也无法勾起对方的回忆，反而不小心让自己又想起了那天被亲吻被抚摸的感觉，白宇抬眼看了男人一眼，对方一直在与他父母交谈，连一个眼神都没有分给他，这让白宇更加恼怒和挫败，凭什么只有我一个人在尴尬，就是要揭穿你的伪装，伪君子。

想到这白宇突然不合时宜地插了句话：“龙叔叔，我加一下你的微信吧，这样万一有事情联系起来比较方便。”

男人的目光终于挪到了白宇的脸上，他轻轻笑了一下说：“好.” 

然后掏出手机解锁了屏幕才又抬起头看着白宇说：“我扫你，还是你扫我？”

白宇一屁股从椅子上站了起来说：“我来扫你，龙叔叔.” 他绕过大半个桌子走到对方身边，半弯着腰扫描着对方的微信二维码，他故意把头压的很低，人也贴的近，借着扫描把整个白皙的后脖颈都凑到了对方的鼻息之下，摆弄了好半天才站直了身子说：“好了！”

男人等到白宇走了才若无其事地拿起手机看了一眼，“小宇的头像是一只猫吗？” 白色小奶猫张牙舞爪，看起来很凶悍但又萌得要命，男人看着也不自觉的笑了一下。

“嗯” 

白宇低低地应了一声，他还记得对方说过不喜欢猫，等会儿回去他就把头像换掉. 

他又看了看男人的微信头像，是一张潜水照片，看不清脸，再看了下微信名，朱一龙，就是本名. 老土！

这顿饭吃了将近两个小时，主要都是他爸在和朱一龙聊国家政策，聊经济形势，中间也顺便穿插了下白宇小时候的事情，每每讲到这里的时候白宇就不自在，他不想要那个男人对他了解那么深，好在还有他妈妈在旁边一直拉着交代其他事情，多少帮他转移了一些注意力。

白宇他爸有点喝多了，白妈妈就提议今天就到这里吧，否则再晚她担心白宇学校的寝室就要关门了。

吃饭的地方就在白宇他爸妈下榻的酒店，所以白妈妈扶着略微有些醉酒的先生回房倒也没有什么难度. 

朱一龙稍微搭了把手把他们夫妻二人送到电梯口，顺便主动提议等下可以让小宇跟他的车一起走，白妈妈觉得这样更安全，于是道了谢又交代了白宇两句就让他们走了.

04

上车前白宇脑子里想了很多，他在想对方会不会趁回学校的路上跟他说什么，比如忘记那天的事情，只是喝多了之类的，或者也可能是对方想要制造一个独处的机会对自己做点什么。

但现实是他想的都没有发生，车里不止有他们两人，还有朱一龙叫的代驾司机，他俩虽然都一起坐在后排上，但中间至少空了二十公分的距离. 

白宇偷偷瞄了一眼，朱一龙闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，不知道是真睡了还是只是闭目养神. 气氛安静的落针可闻，车子一路畅通无阻地开到了学校门口，这一路上他俩没有讲过一句话，直到白宇下车前，朱一龙才睁开眼睛温和地提醒了一句：“不要落下东西，回去注意安全。”

一种又安心又挫败的感觉，白宇乖乖地应了一声就推门下了车。

车子几乎没有停留，在白宇关上车门后就开走了，白宇望着远去的车尾灯突然生出了一点委屈和怒火。

05

一晃几个星期过去，白宇他爸妈已经启程到欧洲赴任，这中间朱一龙只在他爸走的那天给他发了条消息：【小宇，有事情记得联系我。】

白宇的挫败、不甘、委屈和怒火都随着时间而消失，既然对方对那晚的事情绝口不提要当一切都没发生过，那他也可以顺着这个剧本走，他也是成年人，他的生活里有的是好玩的事情可以分散精力，反正他打定主意绝对不会主动联系这个男人。

然而现实的打脸来得太快，第三次碰面是更加尴尬的场景，白宇因为打架斗殴被请进了派出所，虽然是因为对方找茬撩架才打起来的，但是鉴于白宇把对方打的太重，对方又不依不饶的态度而不得不面临拘留十天的治安处罚。

白宇不想留下案底，又想不到别的办法，只能厚着脸皮给朱一龙打了电话.

电话里朱一龙没说什么，倒是挂断后没几分钟就赶到了，他似乎对应付这种事情很得心应手，打了几个电话就把事情搞定了，最后只是交了些罚金，又给被打的同学付了些医药费这事就算了结了.

白宇用纸巾按着划破的胳膊默默跟在朱一龙身后，他犹豫地张了张嘴想要道谢，但最后还是吞了回去. 他不知道该怎么开口，每次面对这个男人的时候都有一种紧张而又无措的感觉，他总是觉得自己在对方面前表现的太过幼稚.

走在前面的朱一龙突然停住了脚步，回头看了一眼白宇的胳膊，然后才关心地问：“疼吗？要不要带你去医院？”

“不疼，我自己回去上点药就好了.” 好不容易等到对方开口，白宇赶紧接上了话.

朱一龙点了点头，没有再说什么就继续向前走去.

“龙叔叔，谢...谢谢你.” 白宇终于还是鼓起了勇气把道谢的话说了出来.

朱一龙没搭腔，一直走到大G前才停下来，他一边开车门一边轻描淡写地说：“没事，答应你爸要照顾你的. 上车.”

白宇知道他说的是实话，但就是因为这样他才气，他在他眼里就是个做事没分寸的小孩儿，是因为他爸爸的关系他才愿意看他一眼，在没有他爸这层关系之前，他只是个莫名来投怀送抱的傻孩子，被亲被摸也只是因为自己太过主动，所以他轻易的就可以放开他，也能拍拍屁股就走人.

白宇杵在原地不动，眼睛微微发红，那种莫名的委屈又来了，他真的很讨厌自己老是在这个男人面前表现幼稚的一面.

朱一龙倒是突然笑了出来，他噙着几分笑意看着白宇说：“多大点儿事，还委屈上了. 不是打赢了吗？那就没什么丢人的，放心，我不告诉你爸.”

“才不是为这个.” 白宇硬憋回去眼泪，倔强地看着面前的男人.

“不管为什么，上车吧！你想在派出所门口站一宿吗？” 

朱一龙走过去把白宇拉过来，强硬地把他塞进车后座绑好安全带，才发动车子扬长而去.

白宇在后座呆怔了好久才回过神，他顺着车窗看了下外边终于想起来问：“你要带我去哪儿？”

朱一龙一边开车一边从后视镜里看了看这个别扭的小孩，哼笑了一下说：“怎么了？害怕我把你卖了？”

“谁怕...你能把我卖哪儿去，我又不值钱.” 白宇坐在后排嘟嘟囔囔的反驳.

“知道就好，这个点你们寝室已经关门了吧？为了避免你流落街头，先去我家住一宿.”

白宇听到对方要带他回家的时候，心里忍不住跳快了两下，以他俩曾有过的那点略色情的肢体接触，难免让他想到一些不能过审的内容. 

脸跟发烧似的烫的要命，白宇还要强作镇定开口说：“不用那么麻烦，你随便把我放在哪个酒店门口就行，我住酒店就好了.”

一句话下去跟石沉大海似的，朱一龙根本就没搭腔，车子继续平稳的行驶在白宇不熟悉的路线上.

06

白宇到底还是跟人回了家，此刻正坐在朱一龙家诺大的客厅里不知所措的抠着手.

朱一龙一进屋就把他一个人丢在这儿，自己倒是不知道干嘛去了半天也没有出现，白宇坐的都有几分不耐烦了，忍不住想站起来走动一下. 屁股刚挪了一点儿就听见脚步声，朱一龙从客厅尽头的一个房间里出来，手里还拎着个大盒子.

“等久了吗，我太久没用过这个药箱有点儿记不清把它放哪儿了，还好找到了.” 

朱一龙边说话边打开盒子，从里面翻捡了一瓶双氧水和一卷纱布，他拿起双氧水仔细地看了半天才确定地说：“还好，没过期. 把手伸出来.”

白宇看着他这个阵仗，先是愣了一会儿，继而就笑了出来，还忍不住吐槽了一句：“你老花吗？眯着眼看瓶子的样子也跟我爸太像了.”

“废话那么多，把手伸出来，我给你上药.” 他嘴上说着要白宇把手伸出来，但自己却已经上手去拉了.

“啊...疼疼疼...，你故意报复我说你老花吧？” 白宇疼得眼泪都快掉出来了，要不是朱一龙使劲儿拽着他的手，他可能已经蹦出去十米远了.

“出息，打架的时候不觉得疼，上个药叫得跟杀猪似的.”

朱一龙一边嘲笑他一边给他的手肘裹着纱布，缠到最后一圈时果断的系了个蝴蝶结才放开他的手。

白宇嫌弃地看了看那个并不精致的蝴蝶结，忍不住又吐槽道：“好丑啊！”

“只是为了方便拆开检查愈合程度，要什么好看。” 朱一龙又检查了一下白宇脸上和身上确认没有其他伤口，这才站了起来绕过白宇往厨房走去。

白宇盯着这个男人的背影，突然没来由地觉得心里轻松了好多，他忍不住也站了起来跟在他身后像个小尾巴似地问道：“你干嘛去？”

“做饭，你不饿吗？” 

白宇闻言摸了摸自己的胃，折腾了一晚上没吃饭确实有点饿，但是看着这个男人从冰箱里拿食材的样子还是忍不住好奇地问道：“你还会做饭？”

透露着不可置信的上翘尾音让朱一龙也不自觉地勾起了嘴角，他一边洗番茄一边戏谑地反问道：“那不然呢？饿了喝风？”

“不是，我的意思是像你这样的人，可以找保姆给你烧饭啊，再不济还可以叫外卖啊，主要是你看着就不像会烧饭的人。” 

白宇站在旁边看着红彤彤的番茄被冲洗干净，又被刀具利落的一分二，然后再被切分成更小的块，动作行云流水可以看出确实很熟练，但是这事发生在这个男人身上还是让他觉得有种深深地违和感，朱一龙对他来说是那种即使上了年纪依然很有魅力的男人，是独自坐在酒吧就会有一堆人想去搭讪的男人，是不管你发生什么事他都能冷静应对的男人，而这些都跟会烧饭的居家男人挂不上钩。

朱一龙的烧饭步骤已经进行到打鸡蛋了，他一边单手握着鸡蛋磕在碗沿上，一边调笑地看了白宇一眼说：“霸总裁文学看多了？烧饭就烧饭，就是为了吃而已，还要什么像不像。再说我不喜欢家里有别人，所以只有钟点工会来打扫卫生，我也不爱吃外卖，所以除了自己做，我有更好的选择吗？”

好像有点道理，自己对这个男人似乎有点刻板印象，不过白宇的关注点又偏移了，他忍不住去在意那句不喜欢家里有别人，那干嘛还要带自己回来，带回来了又要嫌弃吗？

"干嘛撅嘴？要挂油瓶吗？" 

忙着烧饭的男人仿佛后脑勺有眼睛似的，立刻就发觉了白宇的苦瓜脸，而白宇却像被踩了尾巴的猫似地，突然就炸毛反击道：“你真的很像个老头子，你这种老掉牙的说辞早就没人用了，你那么不喜欢家里有人干嘛带我回来啊，我又没有要来。”

白宇说完就后悔了，人家好心帮忙，自己还无缘无故发脾气，真的就是长不大又幼稚的小孩子，他刚要道歉就听朱一龙笑着说：“你又不是人."

本来已经想好好道歉的人又被撸炸了毛，白宇眼睛瞪地圆溜溜地盯着朱一龙质问道：“你什么意思？我不是人我是什么？” 

这凶悍的态度好像朱一龙要是敢说出什么让他更生气的话，下一秒他就要扑上来咬人了。

朱一龙完全没有被他这种气势吓倒，边继续着手里的烹饪事业边带着笑的回应道：“你不是猫吗？”

以为对方可能要说什么难听的话的白宇突然被噎了一下，他梗着脖子想了半天才找到可抱怨的地方说：“可是你还讨厌猫！”

这回朱一龙终于结束了手上的料理，回过头无奈地笑着看着白宇说：“我只是猫毛过敏所以才不太喜欢猫. 不过，没有毛的、像人一样的，我还是挺喜欢的。”

白宇的脸从气愤到呆滞，再从呆滞到满脸通红，所以这个男人是什么意思？

是说喜欢我吗？不管，这次是你先撩我的，敢撩就要负责任. 

07.

“叔叔，我想吻你.”

白宇带着两片柔软的嘴唇贴上来，小心翼翼又急躁难耐，他贴着对方的唇轻轻地磨蹭了一会儿才伸出猫咪一样的舌头在对方的唇缝里画圈.

朱一龙只松松地揽着白宇的腰帮他保持平衡，嘴却并没有张开.

白宇吻了一会儿也没找到缝隙不禁有些焦躁，他猛地咬了一口朱一龙的下唇，果然立刻就听见对方的闷哼声.

“...你他妈不是猫，是狗吧？” 疼痛让朱一龙忍不住带了几个脏字，他把白宇从身前拉开，调整了下呼吸才看着他的眼睛无奈地说：“别闹了，你根本就不知道你要干什么，想接吻去找别人.”

白宇倔强地看着他，明明眼角已经都是委屈嘴上却要强硬地说：“我不，我就要吻你.”

每次一面对这个熊孩子朱一龙就头疼，就这样他亲爹还说他乖巧懂事，到底哪只眼睛看出来的. 

他无声地叹了口气，安抚地拍了拍白宇地后背说：“你只是在找刺激，我比你大太多，并不适合你，而且你爸爸还是我的朋友，他让我照顾你，我不能对不起他.”

眼前一点一点模糊，白宇不知道自己是因为气愤还是因为委屈，他抬起手抹了一把眼睛，转身就走.

“你干嘛去！你回来！这么晚了，要走明天再走.” 朱一龙一把拽住白宇，把他往回拖.

“你放开，要你管！” 白宇也来了倔脾气，死活也不肯往回走，还一手扒着墙借力.

二十岁也是年轻力壮的时候，就算朱一龙平时勤加锻炼臂力惊人但面对狂躁状态的白宇也折腾出一脑门汗，何况白宇还有一只手受伤他并不敢真的用力.

他索性不再往反方向使力，而是顺着白宇的力气过去把他揽在怀里，带着几分无奈几分安抚地说：“你到底要怎么样呢，你想要我怎么样.”

白宇趴在他怀里不再挣扎，半天才声如蚊呐地说：“我想要你吻我，想要你爱我，想要你的眼睛...看着我.”

微不可查地叹息了一声，朱一龙略带责怪地说：“白宇，你不觉得你太幼稚了吗？”

“我知道，我就是幼稚，明知道你不喜欢我还要靠近你，明知道你只是因为我爸才愿意照顾我但还是对你有期待. 我就是很幼稚，但是那跟我想吻你和想跟你做爱不冲突.”

年轻人的发言不管不顾简直是核爆级的，朱一龙觉得自己就算铜墙铁壁也要被他炸得头破血流，四十年没有热烈跳动过的心这会儿却因为毛头小子的几句幼稚发言而快速的跳动了起来，他这次恐怕真的要栽在这个熊孩子手里了.

“不管要干嘛，先吃饭再说.”

闻到了一丝松动的气息，白宇像个警觉的小猫一样从他怀里抬起头来，眼珠子骨碌碌地乱转，然后嘴角一勾任性地说：“不要，就现在，你快点吻我.”

08

屋子里的温度像被烈焰炙烤过，白宇被抵在墙上亲的气喘吁吁，明明可以接吻二十分钟不分开的选手，这会儿却因为每一下啄吻而心慌难耐喘不匀气.

“衣服，衣服，你把衣服脱了.” 白宇一边继续着这个吻一边伸出手去扒朱一龙的衣服，可惜他一只手受伤使不上力气，足足扒了两分钟也没把这件高领毛衣扒掉.

朱一龙放开白宇三俩下把毛衣脱下来甩在地上，然后拍了拍白宇的屁股命令道：“上来！”

白宇笑出一口小白牙，长腿一跨就跳到了朱一龙的身上，然后被朱一龙托着屁股直接带上了二楼.

“手举高，自己护着受伤的手，等下不会可怜你的，现在后悔还来得及.”

白宇趴在床上笑出一片咯咯的声音，说：“大骗子，你裤子里那么大一包可没说来得及.”

“啪”地一声，朱一龙一巴掌打在白宇白皙的屁股上，红红地印子看着还挺触目惊心.

“嗯...” 白宇闷哼一声，压下那点儿疼才又继续调笑着说：“要玩花样吗？是不是年纪大了直接上有点压力？”

朱一龙被气得青筋暴起，这个熊孩子真是欠收拾，他磨了磨后槽牙，撇着嘴角笑了一下说：“有没有压力你自己体会一下.“

室内很快响起压抑的喘息声，然后是暧昧不明的水声，沉默没有持续太久就传来白宇一声高过一声的吟叫，然后是哭泣求饶的声音.  
刚刚安静了一会儿屋子里又传来走动的声音，白宇被抱在怀里顶的上气不接下气，男人还不依不饶地不停问他：“你现在觉得年纪大了有没有压力？”

“哈...慢一点...太深了，你好幼稚啊，叔叔.” 就算被弄得涕泪横流白宇也还是要死鸭子嘴硬，他也不知道为什么，反正只要看见对方因为他抓狂就觉得好开心.

“叔叔，跟我做（和谐）爱舒服吗？你以前的床伴都什么样的？有没有比我好的？”

“闭嘴，再问就要被你问软了.” 

朱一龙实在受不了这个熊孩子，只能加快了速度一边颠着他一边吻着他，简直就是哄孩子的另类典范。

白宇被颠出一串颤音，又随着接吻都被含进了嘴里。

人啊，不管一张嘴能说出多少好话坏话，只有舌头永远是柔软的，彼此纠缠的时候更是能深刻的体会。

09

“叔叔，我肚子饿了，我想吃饭.”

白宇洗干净了趴在朱一龙的胸口，两只眼睛半眯着盯着眼前的男人抽烟，就像一只打着哈欠也要盯着自己吃食的小猫，眼里既有困倦也有贪婪.

朱一龙无奈地把没抽完的烟按息在烟灰缸里，狠狠地揉了揉白宇的脑袋才说道：“你这只猫啊，太难养了. ” 说完就拨开压在他身上的白宇，套上睡裤下楼了.

床上就剩自己，白宇也觉得百无聊赖，眼睛困得有点睁不开，但是肚子又很饿，他怕等下饭好了自己又睡着了，索性也胡乱套了件衣服下床去了.

站在二楼的扶梯旁就能看见光裸着上半身在厨房里煮饭的男人，白宇笑眯眯地半趴在扶梯上小声念叨：“真好.“

朱一龙听见白宇的动静，回过头来看了他一眼，然后才慢悠悠地说：“只有西红柿打卤面，随便吃一口吧.” 

话说完又瞄到白宇赤裸着的大腿，眼神不禁稍稍暗了一下，然后才“啧”了一声教育他：“去套条裤子再下来，年轻的时候不知道保养，老了就是老寒腿知不知道...”

本来琢磨着是不是等会儿吃完可以在厨房里再来一发的白宇突然顿住了脚步，翻了个白眼忍不住吐槽道：

“得嘞，叔叔. 您还真是跟我爹一个德行.”

完


End file.
